Nar Equals Fire
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully finds another stray


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Nar Equals Fire**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It had been a long, hot morning and the Rat Patrol needed a break for some lunch. They stopped at the base of a hill and Troy went to the top. He checked out the waterhole below and when he was satisfied there was no one there, he signaled for the jeeps to be brought around.**

 **It was a waterhole they had used many times when they were in the area. It had plenty shade giving trees and scrub for extra cover. Once parked in the shade Hitch and Tully put the jeeps hoods up to cool. More steam than should be normal billowed from under Bertha's hood. As Hitch waved his hand through the steam, Tully said, "That doesn't look good."**

 **Hitch coughed and turned away from the white cloud. "Probably a hose. I heard something pop when I stopped. You got any spares?"**

 **Tully started to gather empty canteens. "I think there's something in the box. Need help?"**

" **Nah, I'll let it cool a bit before I start anything."**

" **Okay, I'll be back for your canteens in a few minutes."**

 **Tully filled all the canteens for both of them and started on the jerry cans as Hitch got things together and started on the blown hose. He was putting the cap on one of the filled can when he heard it. It wasn't loud, but got his attention. Tully drew his knife from its sheath as he peered at the scrub where the sound had come from. He heard it again. Moving carefully he pushed the scrub aside and disappeared into the brush.**

 **Ten seconds later Tully broke from the scrub and ran for the jeep. Moffitt was there putting his map bag away when the private reached into the back and grabbed the med kit. "Tully, what's wrong?"**

" **C'mon, sarge, I need your help!" Tully didn't wait for a response, he grabbed Moffitt's arm and pulled him along as he headed back to the bushes.**

 **Hitch had straightened up at the sound of concern in Tully's voice and watched them as they hurried away. Troy had seen it too. He went to Hitch and asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "Don't know."**

 **Troy and Hitch pushed through the scrub as Moffitt said, "I don't know if there's anything we can do for him, Tully. He's in bad shape."**

 **Tully was on his knees gently stroking the black horse's neck as he lay on his side on the sand. "We have to try!"**

 **Troy frowned and said, "Not again."**

 **Moffitt turned with a sigh. "I'm afraid so."**

 **Hitch moved around next to Tully and knelt down. "What's happened to him?"**

 **Tully said, "Looks like he's been in a fight with another animal … maybe another horse. He's got bite marks on his flanks that look infected."**

 **Troy was sympathetic, but said, "Tully, we can't…"**

" **We can't just sit and watch him die without at least tryin' to help him, sarge."**

" **It looks like we'd be doing him a favor if we put him out of his misery." Troy saw the look on Tully's face and asked Moffitt, "Will it be worth it to try to save him?"**

 **Moffitt said, "I can clean the wounds and apply some sulfur, but he looks very sick."**

 **Tully looked like a little boy with a sick pet and Troy relented. "All right, see what you can do. But if he's not on his feet by morning…"**

 **Tully nodded. "Got it, sarge."**

 **Moffitt used Procaine to numb the wounds and cleaned them as thoroughly as possible. Then he made a paste of sulfur powder and water to pack the wounds with. When Moffitt was finished he went around to try and check for any injuries on the flank the horse was laying on. He dug the sand out from under the horse just enough to get his hand under to gently check. Then Moffitt sat back on his heels and said, "I don't think there's anything on his other side, but we'll know better once he's up and around."**

 **Tully nodded. "So you think he'll make it, sarge?"**

" **I can't tell for sure just now, but if he's given a reason to live, he may pull through."**

" **We've got penicillin. I remember the vet back home using it one time when one of our work horses got sick."**

 **Moffitt said, "Yes, but we don't have a needle strong enough to inject a horse with. We'll clean the wounds every three or four hours and reapply the sulfur mixture. Let's see if we can get some water into him."  
**

 **Tully asked, "How do you say fire in Arabic?"**

" **Nar … why?"**

" **He's got fire in his eyes, sarge. He wants to live."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "So you've named him."**

 **Tully stroked the sleek black neck and nodded.**

 **#################**

 **The rest of the day was spent with Tully coaxing water into Nar. He would gently pull the black lips apart and slowly pour water into the horse's mouth. "You gotta drink, fella." And Nar swallowed what he could.**

 **Moffitt would appear once in a while to check on them or clean and repack the wounds with the sulfur paste. Procaine was administered as the sergeant felt necessary.**

 **That evening Hitch showed up with a plate of food. "Sarge wants you to eat."**

 **Tully took the plate and said, "Thanks."**

 **Hitch stroked Nar. "How's he doing?"**

 **Tully swallowed before he said, "He seems more relaxed and he's breathing a bit easier. Did you get that hose fixed?"**

" **All taken care of. We'll have to be sure to get a couple of spares when we get back to base."**

" **When does Troy want me on watch?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "He's letting you off the hook tonight. We're pretty safe out here so the three of us can handle it. Moffitt mentioned that you seemed good at keep Nar quiet."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "I think he's just glad we're here tryin' to take care of him."**

" **He sure doesn't act like a wild horse. Think maybe he belongs to someone?"**

" **Out here? Not much chance of that. I've heard there's a few wild herds in the desert. I'm guessing from the wounds and bruising that he probably got into it with the leader … and lost."**

 **Hitch said sadly, "So he came here to die?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Could be Nar was chased off after the loss. Or when the infections set in and he started feeling sick, he wandered off."**

" **Poor guy."**

" **Yeah. Hopefully he'll be in good enough shape to get on his feet in the morning."**

 **Later on Moffitt showed up to check on how things were going. He set a lantern aside and dropped a blanket around Tully's shoulders as he asked, "How's our patient doing?"**

 **Tully said quietly, "He actually seems a little better. He's starting to take in water, but he hasn't made a move to get up yet."**

" **I'm going to clean his wounds one last time before I go on watch. Why don't you light the lantern and mix up some fresh paste?"**

 **Tully held the lantern as Moffitt worked. "How do they look, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt gently packed the sulfur mixture into the last of the three deep bite marks. "Actually, they're looking surprisingly well. I see no further signs of infection."**

 **Tully let out a sigh of relief. "Then he has a chance."**

 **The night continued slowly as Tully kept an eye on his charge. Nar snored softly and would give a snort if he didn't feel the human's hand on his neck or head. Finally, just so he could get a little sleep, Tully curled up next to the horse and laid his arm over Nar's neck.**

 **#################**

 **The sky was lightening, but the sun was barely a glow on the horizon when Tully felt Nar shift. He opened his eyes just in time to move his arm as the horse started to get up. Nar was now laying with his legs folded under him and Tully smiled as he said, "Well, that's a start." The horse nickered and nudged the canteen that was on the ground next to Tully. "You in the mood for some water? I'll be right back."**

 **Moffitt was making tea when Tully burst from the scrub and ran to the well. When the private carried a full bucket of water back, Moffitt followed with a steaming mug in each hand. He grinned when he saw Nar drinking from the bucket. "Well, this is a sight."**

 **Tully took the mug the sergeant handed him with a smile. "He's definitely doing better."**

" **Troy and Hitch will be glad to see the progress when they get back."**

" **Back? I didn't even hear them leave."**

 **Moffitt sipped his tea. "I'm not surprised. You and Nar were both sleeping pretty hard when I checked on you."**

 **Tully asked, "Did Troy and Hitch go out scouting?"**

" **Troy found a company on the map … I believe they're part of the 3rd Armored Division. They're supposedly dug in a couple of hours from here. He didn't say why he wanted to go there, but they should be back soon."**

 **After Nar had drunk his fill, he gave a soft whinny as he started to haul himself to his feet. Once he was up Nar gave a snort of satisfaction as he stood, slightly unsteadily, in front of the two men.**

 **Tully went to the tall, black horse and stroked the well-muscled neck as he said, "Good work, Nar. I knew you could do it."**

 **Moffitt said, "Now that he's up I can see he hasn't eaten in some time."**

 **Tully moved his hand over the horse's side, feeling the slightly protruding ribs. "Yeah, but I don't think we have anything a horse will eat."**

" **Let's start by opening a couple of K-rations."**

 **Nar followed Moffitt and Tully around to the main camp where he watched with interest as they broke out crackers, a fruit bar, and sugar tablets.**

 **Tully tried a cracker first, but Nar took it for a moment then dropped it to the ground. "No good, huh? Here, try a fruit bar." The horse snuffled the pressed oat and mincemeat bar with a little interest, then rejected it. "Can't say I blame ya." Tully opened the packet of sugar tablets and said, "Well, I've never met a horse that didn't like sugar." Nar took and enjoyed the sweet stuff, then gave Tully a somewhat sticky nuzzle on the cheek. "Yeah, you're welcome."**

 **##################**

 **Two hours later Troy and Hitch returned with a military trailer hooked to the back of the jeep. Troy got out and smiled as he said, "Nice lookin' horse you got there."**

 **Tully grinned. "He's a beauty all right."**

" **He looks a little on the skinny side though. Hitch, let's get the stuff."**

 **Hitch grabbed a ten pound bag of rolled oats and Moffitt questioned curiously, "What have you brought?"**

 **Hitch grinned as he walked by. "Oats."**

 **Troy followed with a large canvas bucket full of carrots and apples. "Just thought if the horse wasn't up when we got back, a little food might entice him. A warm mash will probably go down pretty nice."**

 **Hitch and Tully diced up carrots, along with their leafy green tops, and apples while Troy dumped some oats into a cookpot with warm water. Moffitt ground up some peppermint candy they always had on hand to add to the pot.**

 **Nar could smell the thick mixture. He began to nicker and paw the ground impatiently. Tully said, "I know you're hungry, Nar. Just give us a minute."**

 **Once the carrots and apples were mixed in and warmed up, the mash was poured into the canvas bucket. Then Tully took it over to Nar, who didn't waste time digging into the food.**

 **Moffitt smiled as Tully stood holding the bucket and speaking quietly to the horse. "I know you can ride, Troy, but I didn't know you knew so much about horses."**

 **Troy shrugged with a smile of his own. "My grandparents raised horses. I used to spend summers helping around the ranch when I was a kid."**

" **Now, would you mind terribly telling me what the trailer's for?"**

 **Hitch showed up with a bucket of water from the well and said with a grin, "Sarge thought we could use it for transportation."**

 **Moffitt looked from Hitch back to Troy. "Transportation?" Then it dawned on him and he said, "Oh … you mean for Nar. Am I to assume you have a plan?"**

 **Troy said, "I thought if the horse lived, we could take him to Dhakhil and his people."**

" **Good idea. They're about a day's ride from here."**

" **Probably longer with a horse in a trailer, but things are quiet out here right now. I don't see why we can't take the time."**

 **Hitch had taken the water to where Tully and Nar were. He patted the horse's withers and said, "Hear that Nar? You're gonna have a great home."**

 **Tully turned his head as Nar munched on his breakfast. "Thanks, sarge. When are we leaving?"**

 **Troy said, "As soon as he's ready, we'll see about getting him loaded up." He paused, then asked, "What does Nar mean?"**

" **Moffitt says it's Arabic for fire."**

 **#################**

 **Tully got a rope from the jeep. He allowed Nar to check it out before he slowly and carefully looped the rope around the horse's neck. A gently tug made Nar snort and dig his hooves in. "C'mon fella. It's okay. We're gonna go for a ride."**

 **It took a few persistent minutes, but Tully finally got the horse to follow him to the trailer. Getting Nar into it was another challenge, but with some coaxing and a spare apple, they managed to get him to step in on his own.**

 **Troy sighed. "Okay, Tully you're riding with the horse to keep him calm. Hitch you drive. Take it slow while we see how things go. Moffitt, you're with me."**

 **Nar was unsure at first, but after a while he found his balance and rhythm as the trailer moved.**

 **They stopped at a waterhole for a break and then in a wadi for the night. Tully fed Nar before he ate his own meal, making sure there was a bucket of water within reach before he walked away.**

 **Moffitt checked Nar's wounds and was satisfied that they were healing. He said to Tully, "I would say he's going to make a full recovery."**

 **Tully smiled as he scratched the horse's forehead. "Thanks, sarge."**

 **Moffitt watched the private remove the rope and asked, "Are you sure you want to leave him loose?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "He** _ **is**_ **a wild animal, even if he doesn't act like it. I figure it's his choice whether or not he wants to stick around."**

 **Troy called, "Tully, you're on first watch!"**

" **On my way, sarge!"**

 **Nar watched Tully get a machine gun and binoculars before heading for the top of the wadi. He moved so as to keep the private within sight, but didn't follow.**

 **#################**

 **Morning came. Troy was on watch as the sun came up. Moffitt was starting breakfast. Hitch was sitting on his bedroll changing his socks when Nar wandered over and gently nudged a still dozing Tully.**

 **Hitch laughed. "Hey, sarge. Look at this."**

 **When Tully appeared to ignore Nar, the horse took the blanket in his teeth and pulled it away, then nudged him a bit more forcefully. Tully couldn't ignore Nar any longer and opened his eyes as the horse gave him a wet snort in the face. "Aah, Nar! Really … yuck!"**

 **Moffitt and Hitch laughed and the sergeant said, "Looks like he wants his breakfast, Tully."**

 **He wiped the horsey wetness off his face with the discarded blanket and looked up at Nar as he said, "Geez, all you hadda do was ask."**

 **Hitch grinned as he tied his boots. "I think that's what he did."**

 **After everyone had eaten, the jeeps were loaded and Nar got into the trailer only after being offered an apple. After he took the apple, Tully smiled and said, "You're getting to be spoiled, aren't you?"**

 **The plan was to get to Dhakhil's encampment before the end of the day.**

 **However, after a quick scout of the road ahead, Troy and Moffitt return to tell the privates there was a German column coming their way.**

 **Hitch said, "What're they doing here? I thought we managed to run them back to their own territory?"**

 **Troy said, "We did, but they're obviously getting snoopy again. We need a place to hide."**

 **They made it into a trough between two sand dunes and hoped for the best. The German's passed by without noticing the jeeps or the horse, then turned north away from them.**

 **Troy watched them go and said almost absently, "We'll come back and see if we can find 'em later."**

 **Then he heard Hitch say, "Hey, sarge, we have a problem."**

 **Troy and Moffitt went over to the other jeep as Tully started to unload Nar. Troy asked, "What's wrong?"**

" **Flat tire on the trailer."**

" **Well, change it."**

 **Tully said, "There's no spare."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "Now what do we do?"**

 **Troy said, "I don't have a problem leaving the trailer behind … but how do we deal with the horse."**

 **Tully said, "His name's Nar, sarge."**

" **He's a horse, Tully."**

 **Ignoring the comment, Tully asked, "Do you think he's strong enough for me to ride?"**

 **Moffitt asked, "How much further to Dhakhil's encampment?"**

 **Troy said, "Maybe fifty miles."**

 **Moffitt looked back at Tully. "I believe he's strong enough, but do you think he'll let you ride?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Only one way to find out." He ran his hand firmly over Nar's withers and back. The horse looked back at Tully, but did nothing else. Then the private carefully pulled himself up to lay over Nar's back.**

 **Nar threw his head up and whinnied in surprise, but didn't try to buck. When he quieted again, Tully slowly shifted until he was straddling the horse. The whole time he spoke calmly to Nar. With a nudge here and a nudge there from Tully's legs, man and beast began to learn what the other wanted.**

 **Hitch smiled as he watched the sleek black horse do as Tully requested. "You're a natural."**

 **Tully patted Nar's neck as he said, "The last time I rode bareback I think I was maybe ten. I haven't been riding since I left home for boot camp."**

 **Troy smiled. "It's like riding a bicycle. You might get a little rusty, but you never forget how to ride."**

" **The way he's taking to me being up here I'm beginning to think Nar isn't as wild as we first thought."**

 **Moffitt agreed. "Perhaps he escaped his owner and fell in with a wild herd."**

 **Troy said, "Well, whatever the reason, we need to get going. Moffitt, you stay with Tully. Hitch and I will keep an eye on things."**

 **Nar was more than a bit anxious to get moving, as he snorted and pawed the ground. Having a rider seemed to change him somehow. Maybe he remembered his past life.**

 **They knew they wouldn't make it to Dhakhil encampment that day as planned, so when the sun started to go down they stopped for the night.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch went out to check the area before they headed out the next morning. Tully made sure the jeep was ready and had just lowered the hood when Nar nudged him in the back. Tully turned and smiled at the tall black horse. Nar's dark eyes were bright and shiny in the early morning light. "Yesterday's exercise seems to have agreed with you." The horse nudged Tully's shoulder and nickered. "What? You've been fed." Nar moved to the back of the jeep and stood there expectedly. "Sorry, we're out of apples." Nar snorted disapprovingly and Tully chuckled as he walked to the back. He checked for any possible stray apples, then said, "See, no apples. How 'bout a carrot? There's a some left." Tully held one up and Nar took it and began to munch contentedly.**

 **Moffitt joined them and dropped the binoculars in the jeep as he said, "I just spotted Troy and Hitch. They should be here in a few minutes. Is the jeep ready?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yep. We should make it to Dhakhil's today."**

" **Yes, provided we don't run into any trouble." Moffitt ran his hand over Nar's back and checked the wounds. "They're healing well and I'd swear he's already put a bit of weight on."**

" **He really seemed to enjoy being ridden yesterday."**

" **His owner must have been beside himself when he discovered Nar missing."**

 **After Troy and Hitch got there and announced that the way was clear, Tully mounted Nar and they were off again.**

 **They got to the waterhole just after noon. The men ate K-rations and Nar enjoyed a few carrots and oats, then begged for the sugar tablets in Tully's box.**

 **Hitch had eaten his lunch while on watch. He had just finished when he saw something in the distance. After checking with binoculars, he hurried over to the others and said, "There's four German halftracks headed this way."**

 **Troy stood up and said, "Tully, take Nar and get outta here. Dhakhil's camp is less than ten miles east. We'll catch up."**

 **Tully said, "We can leave Nar here and come back for him, sarge…"**

" **If it goes bad out there, the Germans will find him. They're known to eat horse meat. Do you want to take that chance?" Tully shook his head. "Okay, get going. We'll run interference."**

 **The first thing the Germans saw was a horse streaking out of the cover of the waterhole. The column's commander checked with binoculars and couldn't believe it when he saw an American soldier riding the animal. He got on the radio and ordered his men to follow.**

 **Then two jeeps sped out and headed for the column. The German commander was again surprised, but quickly regained his composer to order two of the halftracks to continue on while the others stayed to fight the Allies.**

 **#################**

 **Tully leaned forward over Nar's neck, encouraging the horse to push on at high speed. Tully held on tightly with his legs, holding a fistful of mane in each hand, and could feel the strength beneath him as Nar's muscles worked obediently.**

 **When Troy saw that two of the halftracks broke away, he signaled Hitch to go after them rather than engage the others.**

 **The German commander cursed under his breath as he watched the jeeps veer away and ordered his driver to follow.**

 **Tully heard the Germans 30 caliber machine gun. Bullets whizzed past and hit the ground around them. But Tully didn't have to turn to know that the next gun he heard was a 50 caliber. Then he heard an explosion and knew Moffitt was no doubt lobbing grenades. As he and Nar crested a hill and started down the other side, the Germans broke off their chase after the horse and rider to take on the two jeeps.**

 **Then a band of twenty Arabs on horseback appeared at the top of the hill that Tully and Nar had disappeared over. They observed the skirmish below for several seconds before the leader gave a signal and they charged forward, all whooping and hollering their war cries.**

 **Since the Germans were always trying to find ways to get on the Arab population's good side, and knowing that though their firepower was superior, the Arabs tended to be better shots when it came to moving targets. And shooting from their fast well-trained steeds put the odds in their favor.**

 **Thinking that he was leaving the jeeps occupants to their demise, the German commander broke off and headed back the way they'd come.**

 **The jeeps stopped and waited for the Arabs to join them. Then Troy said, "Always glad to see a friendly face out here, Dhakhil."**

 **The tall dark Arab leader smiled as he sat proudly upon his horse. "We heard that the Rat Patrol had been seen in the area with a horse. I had to see it for myself." Dhakhil turned in the saddle to look at the top of the hill. "I am impressed."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch followed his line of sight to see Tully astride Nar watching them.**

 **#################**

 **When they got to Dhakhil's encampment, he checked Nar over himself as the horse drank deeply of the water that was offered him. He noted the healing wounds with satisfaction, felt the muscles in Nar's flanks and shoulders. As Dhakhil checked the horse's legs and chest, he said, "Where did you find such an animal?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Tully found him at a waterhole. His wounds were infected and he appeared to have given up on life."**

" **You have done well. He is still a bit thin, but he is strong and healthy. What do you call him?"**

 **Tully said, "I chose to call him Nar."**

 **Dhakhil nodded. "Fire. A fitting name. It shall remain so."**

" **So, you're willing to take him?"**

" **Yes, Nar will be a good addition. He will be well cared for."**

 **Tully scratched Nar's forehead. "I'm gonna miss you, but you belong here."**

 **Troy said, "We'd better get going, Tully. We have some Germans to take care of." He looked at the Arab leader and held out his hand. "Thank you, Dhakhil … for again helping us out of a jam."**

 **Dhakhil grasped Troy's hand firmly. "You, Sergeant Troy…" He indicated Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully. "…as well as these others will always be the friendly faces I see in the desert."**


End file.
